


The Incubus Project

by XpaperplaneX



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Jenova is a good egg, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, quality science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: When SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth began to show the true heights of power he could achieve, The Shinra Electric Power Company determined that there needed to be a fail safe for the project. Something completely under their control, yet able to take the SOLDIER out if it became necessary. And so, in the quiet mountain town of Nibelheim, the Incubus Project was created, but someone had other ideas.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 96
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue: Run

**Author's Note:**

> I needed another WIP, I’m sure.
> 
> Please take note of the archive warning and ensure that you understand the meaning of it and are willing to take responsibility for deciding whether or not you wish to proceed. If you are concerned about the potential contents, please feel free to ask me in the comments or on Twitter (@risottodazoto) before reading, but note that this is a work in progress, and things may change as the story progresses. Thank you.

_Run._

The specimen stepped out of the helicopter and swiftly took in his new surroundings. Moonlight illuminated them well enough to see, though he noticed that the people who had been on the helicopter with him wore things over their eyes. Why? It made them look more frightening than usual.

_Run._

_Run south._

_Which way is south?_

Mother didn’t answer. She had said she wouldn’t be able to. They were taking him too far. The specimen wrapped his arms around his chest, not liking the hollow void that seemed to be left in Mother’s place. It was so quiet and so loud at the same time. He covered his ears, trying to focus on the instructions she had given him.

_Wait for an opening. When it comes, don’t hesitate._

Wind buffeted the specimen, knocking him forwards a few steps, and he looked behind him to see the helicopter taking off, leaving them alone on the flat river bank. The soldiers were checking their gear. Distracted. One was talking to Master, holding a large paper and a round disk. Compass. It took a moment for him to be able to listen for the words they were saying, he was so used to only listening to Mother, but he caught something important.

“We’ll follow the river west for three klicks. The camp we’re attacking is located half a klick south from there.” The soldier pointed in their initial travel direction while Master nodded.

The specimen smiled widely and slid two of his knives silently from their sheaths.

_Wait for an opening. When it comes, don’t hesitate. Kill them so they can’t follow you. Then run. Run south._

Three were dead before the others realized what was happening. Two more joined them as they reached for their weapons. One took a shot before the specimen lodged a knife in the side of his neck. He heard the bullet impact rock.

“—KNEES, BOY!”

He staggered under the pressure of Master’s command. His voice seemed to reach into the specimen’s very soul and strip away his free will without the buffer that Mother provided. His knees hit the ground, rocks biting into his skin. The knife he had still been holding fell beside him, staining the rocks red with the blood dripping off it.

He cried out in pain as Master’s fist gripped his hair, jerking his head up. Block it out. Block it out. Listen for Mother. Remember her voice.

_Run._

_Just run._

With an inhuman screech, the specimen pulled another knife from his belt and jabbed it in into Master’s wrist, tearing himself away from the cruel grip.

_Run south. He will help you. You’ll know when he’s near._

The specimen didn’t look back as he scrambled up a steep slope and ran as fast as he could into the trees to escape Master’s voice. He would help. Mother promised.

And if he wouldn’t, the specimen hoped that Sephiroth would at least put an end to him.


	2. The Worst Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sephiroth is confused and the specimen gets a name.

Sephiroth rolled his shoulders as he shucked his coat and pulled his boots off, looking forward to a decent night’s rest. After several weeks of intense battles, it seemed like the Wutaian resistance was finally on its last legs. The fighting had died down over the past two days, with only small pockets of combat-ready units remaining. If things continued to go well, Genesis and his men would finally be able to take Fort Tamblin, which would all but spell the end of the war that had gone on for far too long.

He had just stretched out on his cot and closed his eyes when a noise outside the tent had him jerking upright and reaching for his sword. He leapt to his feet as something burst through the door and fell in front of him. An injured SOLDIER? Worst assassin ever?

“Please,” a male voice gasped. “Help.”

“What? Who are you? How did you get past the guards?”

“I didn’t hurt them, I swear. Please. She told me where to find you. She said you would help. Please, please at least kill me. I tried so many times, but I can’t do it myself. Something stops me.” The young man prostrated himself at his feet, but couldn’t seem to hold still. He writhed as though in pain and clawed at himself, drawing thin lines of red across his skin that quickly faded—even the ones that drew blood. He was filthy, covered in blood, dirt, and all manner of debris, and his clothes were torn in numerous places.

Feeling more bewildered than concerned for his own safety, Sephiroth set his sword aside and dropped to one knee, placing a hand on the man’s back. The instant he did so, a shudder ran through both of them, and the man’s fitful movements slowed, though they didn’t stop. Something about touching him felt right.

“Hey,” he said softly, “what happened to you? Why do you want to die? And why me?” His hand moved of its own accord, stroking the man’s back before moving up to his head where his fingers delved into a tangled mess of long blond hair. The painfully thin, almost claw-like fingers stilled when Sephiroth brushed his own over them.

“Please,” he whispered brokenly. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“What’s your name?”

There was a long pause as he appeared to think. “Specimen C.”

Sephiroth froze. “You’re one of Hojo’s.” It wasn’t a question. Killing Hojo’s experiments was rarely a bad plan. But somehow he really couldn’t see this being a trap or test for him. It seemed far more likely that the experiment had escaped and had somehow tracked him down, seeking death of its own volition. He didn’t move to pick up his sword, however. “Who is she?”

“Mother. Please, I can’t. It’s all falling apart. She’s gone and I can’t without her. I don’t want to lose myself. I don’t want to be their puppet. I can feel the wall breaking.”

This was going nowhere. The man was clearly too upset to explain anything properly, but he was clearly cognizant with a sense of self, so Sephiroth wasn’t about to just cut him down. Angeal and Genesis had taught him that much humanity at least. His hand that had resumed its unconscious stroking of the man went still again as realization dawned on him. The connection he was feeling was extremely similar to the one he felt with SOLDIERs, particularly the First Classes. It was just much, much stronger, which was why he hadn’t recognized it for what it was at first. That gave him an idea.

“C, I won’t just kill you in cold blood. I’m not a murderer. I can protect you, though. I won’t send you back to Hojo, but I need to know what happened to you. I understand that it’s hard to talk about it, so do you think you could let me look at your thoughts instead?”

“You’ll really help me?” The man suddenly sounded incredibly young.

“Yes. I’ll help you.” Sephiroth eased his arms under the experiment and carefully lifted him up to the cot. He took in the multitude of knives that were strapped to his body, as well as several empty sheaths, and the fact that he was dressed in reinforced fabrics similar to those that SOLDIER’s uniforms were made from. The man’s face was youthful, and tears fell nonstop from his mako-bright blue eyes that had slit pupils like his own. “I’m going to put you to sleep and look at your memories. It won’t hurt. Okay?”

Specimen C gave a trembling nod. 

Sephiroth whispered the spell and the man’s frantic writhing finally stopped completely as his body relaxed into sleep. He spent several moments looking him over. Based on his attire and weaponry, the man seemed to be a fighter of some sort, but he was so thin, with limbs that were far too long and a head too big for his body. He did have muscles, and Sephiroth supposed that if he were enhanced enough, his small size wouldn’t be too much of a hindrance. Still, he almost didn’t seem human—at least not anymore.

He sighed, realizing that he was procrastinating. Ever since he had discovered that he could enter the minds of other SOLDIERs, he had been uncomfortable with the ability. Even with the target’s permission, even though he never did anything more than look at the surface thoughts they permitted—though he was aware he could—it felt like a violation. And that trembling nod, with no actual comprehension of what he was agreeing to, was not anything close to resembling permission.

Still, he did need to know in order to help, and surely this was better than forcing the man to relive what he had been through while awake. With another sigh, and the depressing realization that he’d be getting no sleep tonight, Sephiroth sat down next to the cot and placed his hands on the man’s head, closing his eyes.

An indeterminate number of hours later, Sephiroth pulled back into his own mind, turned his head to the side, and fought the urge to vomit.

When he managed to regain control of his rebelling body, he turned back and reached out again to gently brush aside some blond locks. “I’ll help you, Cloud,” he whispered. “I promise.”

He considered waking him to talk more for a moment, then decided against it. Cloud had run from the far northern side of the island nation almost nonstop over the course of several days. No matter how strong he was, it was clear that he was exhausted. Better to wait for the spell to wear of naturally and hope he remained asleep until morning if nothing disturbed him. So Sephiroth figured out how to detach the knives from his uniform and pulled off his boots, then tucked a blanket around him. Wanting to remain close in case something happened, he pulled his desk chair over to the cot and sat down to begin going over and processing what he had seen.

Cloud was a weapon. That was fine; so was he. The fact that he was a weapon specifically designed to kill _him_ was a bit disconcerting, but it helped explain why Cloud had come to him when he escaped. It was sound logic to assume that the person he had been trained to kill might jump at the chance to eliminate the threat. A not insignificant part of himself was certain that that was exactly what he should be doing if he had any sense of self-preservation. But as far as he could tell, Cloud—at least the Cloud that had been pleading with him for death despite not wanting to die—also didn’t want to kill him. 

It must have taken incredible willpower to hide himself away the way he did. To build the mental walls to cordon off what made him Cloud and become Specimen C on the surface. Acting the part of a perfectly trained puppet, broken and bound to the will of his ‘master’. The mother figure Cloud had eventually created in his head had helped. A voice that contested the ones that dehumanized and demeaned him. A voice that whispered that she loved him while he was being injured faster than he could heal. The shift from crying for Mama while he was raped to speaking silently in his head with Mother had made Hojo and his ‘master’ think they had succeeded. Mother had helped Cloud reinforce his mental walls, but it had only been a matter of time before they began to crumble under the torture he was suffering.

Which had led to Mother telling Cloud to run to him when he was sent on a mission in Wutai. That Sephiroth would help him. _That_ Sephiroth couldn’t figure out. How had Cloud known where he was? He supposed it wasn’t impossible that it might have been something he had overheard, but wasn’t consciously aware of. He might have absorbed the information, but filtered it through the mother character, perhaps wanting or even needing to believe that someone was helping him. Sephiroth admired the idea. If he had been a bit more imaginative as a child, he may well have done the same thing.

What exactly had been done to Cloud remained a mystery. He had been exposed to mako—more, perhaps, than even Sephiroth himself—but that was all he seemed to have in common with SOLDIER, and that hadn’t been done until Hojo had been working on him for years. After his training had been shown off in front of President Shinra and he was declared a success. From what he had understood, the mako had been administered after the fact solely to enhance his strength and speed to ensure he could more easily take on Sephiroth. Cloud didn’t know anything more than that.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the tent ceiling. It didn’t matter. Regardless of what Cloud was: human, monster, or something else entirely, he wasn’t going to let Shinra take him back so they could use him to kill him off when he’d out-lived his usefulness. He would do as Cloud asked and kill him before that happened.

A soft noise startled him awake. Sephiroth groaned as his neck and back crackled and popped. His guest was awake and struggling out of his clothes.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He placed a gentle hand on Cloud’s to stop him. 

“Clothes are for missions.”

“No.” Sephiroth tugged the shirt back down. “You don’t have to be naked. I’ll get you some clean clothes later, but keep those on for now.” He hesitated a moment, then added, “Cloud.”

Once again, Sephiroth was struck by how very young Cloud looked. Like mako had frozen him in time. His blue eyes widened in shock and his lip trembled. “Cloud?”

“That’s your name, isn’t it? I like it.” 

“Specimen C.”

Sephiroth shook his head, recalling the memory he had seen of the little boy insisting his name was Cloud while Hojo talked over him about Specimen C’s progress. “No. That’s what they called you, but that’s not your name. Your name is Cloud.”

“My name is Cloud?”

“Yes, it is, Cloud. My name is Sephiroth.”

“Mother said I would find you here.”

“She did. That was very kind of her, wasn’t it? I know you asked me to kill you, but Mother said I’d set you free. Wouldn’t you prefer that? I can protect you. You won’t ever have to go back there.”

He could see the gears turning in Cloud’s head and decided to let him have some time to think. “Can you stay here quietly while I go get us some breakfast? Things might be less overwhelming once you’ve eaten.”

Cloud nodded slowly. “Hungry.”

“All right, Cloud. I’ll be right back. Remember to keep your clothes on. You won’t get in trouble.”

Outside, the camp was already in full swing. Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair, realizing that he most certainly looked like hell and not at all how a proper commanding officer was supposed to look. He considered going back in to at least change and run a comb through his hair, but decided against it. Cloud had had no food on him when he made a break for it, and Sephiroth hadn’t seen anything in his memory about finding food. He hadn’t been _looking_ for that, but was possible he hadn’t eaten in days, in which case, food was more important than his looks. 

“Sephiroth,” Angeal greeted him as he approached the mess tent. He and his protégé were just coming out. “Everything all right?”

“No. I need you to take over for me today. Something came up in the night and I need to sort it out.”

“Of course. Anything I can help with?”

“Not yet. Although … Zack, correct?”

“Yes, sir!” The SOLDIER Second snapped to attention. 

“Go to the quartermaster and get me a SOLDIER uniform in the smallest size they have. I don’t care what rank. Drop it off outside my tent, but don’t go in.”

“Yes, sir. Should I get boots too?”

He considered it a moment, then shook his head. Cloud’s boots had been in decent condition and likely fit better than what he’d end up with by guessing his size. “No boots, but underclothes and a toiletry kit.” As Zack ran off, Sephiroth looked back to Angeal, who looked like he was about to launch into one of his favourite speeches. “I promise, I’ll explain once I know more.”

Angeal gave him a grave nod, then stepped aside. Inside the mess tent, Sephiroth balanced two trays on his arm and loaded them up. He doubted Cloud would be able to finish the tray, but figured too much was better than not enough. Waving aside the various invitations to sit, Sephiroth grabbed cutlery, then headed back to his tent, where Zack was depositing a brown paper bag outside the door.

“Thank you, Zack.”

“Only extra small they had was Third Class. Is that okay, sir?”

“That’s fine. Thanks again.” He waited pointedly without opening the door until Zack got the hint and scurried off.

Cloud was waiting on the cot where he had left him, still in his clothes, fortunately, but fidgeting uncomfortably with them while muttering under his breath. Sephiroth thought he heard ‘my name is Cloud’ before he noticed him. “You’re back! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you go to trouble for me.”

“It’s no trouble. Food.” He set the trays down on his desk. “And clean clothes.” He tossed the bag over to the cot. “I think you should eat first, then you can take a shower and change. Come on over here. When’s the last time you ate?”

Cloud’s slightly too big head tilted to the side, and he brought his hands up to his chest, wiggling his claw-like fingers like he was counting on them as his features furrowed into an uncertain frown. It was … cute. What he said wasn’t. “I don’t know.”

“Not since before you ran?”

“Oh, no. Definitely not.” His fingers continued to wiggle as Sephiroth urged him to take a seat and placed the tray in front of him. For someone who hadn’t eaten in days, he was showing remarkable restraint. “What year is it?”

“εγλ 0000. Go ahead and eat.”

Cloud gave him a blank look at hearing the year, and looked down at the tray in front of him, uncertain again. He slowly reached for a piece of orange from the fruit cup, then immediately spat it out. “I don’t think I can eat this.”

“You don’t have to eat what you don’t like. Try something else. Maybe some soup?” Sephiroth took the lid off the little soup bowl and pushed it closer.

Cloud sniffed curiously, but looked extremely apprehensive as he lifted the bowl to take a small sip. Once again, he immediately spat it out. “No. No, I can’t eat this.”

“Okay,” Sephiroth said, trying to hide his growing concern. “What did you have the last time you ate?”

“Umm, something like this. I remember a tray.”

“But nothing here appeals to you?” Their camp food wasn’t the best, but it was surely better than nothing.

Cloud sniffed at a few more things, but shook his head and didn’t taste anything else.

“Does Mother know what you can eat?”

“Maybe, but I can’t hear her. She said I wouldn’t be able to when I was far away.”

That was definitely odd. He supposed it probably made the character more believable if there were limitations on it. “I see. In that case, could I look in your mind again? I know it’s disconcerting to have me in there, but it’s important for you to be able to eat. Your brain knows a lot of things that I think you have trouble remembering on your own.”

“Will I go to sleep again? That was funny.”

“Not unless you want to. It won’t hurt. I wanted you to sleep last night so you would be calm. That’s all.”

“Okay.” Cloud’s somewhat simplistic trust of him was rather endearing. He wondered if the man felt the same connection he did.

Sephiroth pulled his chair over and placed his hands on Cloud’s head again, reaching into his mind. This time he concentrated on memories of eating. His mind filled with flashes of big pots of stew on an old wooden table, eating thin carrots straight from the ground, complete with dirt, and a blonde woman handing a small boy a sandwich with the crusts cut off. Was that mama? Sephiroth paused for a moment on the memory. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but he was curious. Was it really like Hojo had told the boy? His mama hated him and had sold him to Shinra? Mama bent down and kissed the top of his head before handing him a glass of milk and letting him scurry off to a fort made of pillows and blankets. 

It wasn’t what he was looking for. 

Sephiroth pulled away from that memory and tried to bring up something from the lab. All he could find were a few from when he was still very small. When he still cried and asked for mama. Then they simply weren’t there. He was aware that the mind wasn’t a well-organized card catalogue, but surely his most recent meal wouldn’t be _this_ difficult to recall.

Sephiroth stilled, feeling Cloud’s hair between his fingers as the man sat patiently. Unless those _were_ his last meals. It was impossible, surely. How would he have survived? The more he considered it, the more concerned he became. There was no toilet in Cloud’s cell. No sink, either. There was a tap with a hose. Sephiroth had seen the blood being washed away on more than one occasion. But he couldn’t pull up any memories of drinking from it. 

Growing frantic now, Sephiroth searched for any memories that involved meals, nutrients, feeding, hunger, or feeling full. There was nothing about feeling full, but as he concentrated, a snippet of overheard conversation surfaced in Cloud’s memory.

“I’ve got to feed the specimen before his training.”

“Terrible life you lead.”

“Tell me about it.”

Cloud’s master entered his cell and hauled him up to the padded table that was bolted to the floor. Bent over at the waist, Sephiroth fought back nausea again as the boy was whipped bloody, then raped. He had seen it countless times last night, but this time, he paid closer attention to what Cloud was feeling other than not wanting what was happening. Hungry, then when the bastard raping him came … it wasn’t fullness, but the hunger was definitely less.

As he was pulling back, Sephiroth noticed something he had missed before. The door to the cell was open, and slotted into it was a card identifying what was inside. _Incubus Project: Specimen C._

“Fuck,” he whispered.


	3. Breakfast Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sephiroth offers an alternate breakfast option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this earlier than intended because it was a good writing day and to celebrate somehow getting 90% on my dissertation. I assume the graders were drunk.
> 
> Note that the relationships have been updated because Zack is definitely getting involved in turning skinny Cloud into tubby Cloud.

Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud’s mind and was startled to realize that, at some point, he had pulled Cloud closer and cradled his head against his chest.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He loosened his grip, but Cloud remained where he was. Was it due to his training, or did he want to be there? “I’m _certain_ I don’t have the social skills for this,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry.” Cloud immediately started to sit up, but Sephiroth couldn’t fight the urge to pull him back.

“It’s okay, Cloud. Does it feel better when I’m touching you? Less hungry? You _are_ hungry, right? Just not for food?”

“I’m very hungry, but … yes, it’s less when you touch. The food … it just makes me feel sick.”

“Shit.” What the fuck was he supposed to do? 

“That’s not normal, is it? I’m supposed to eat food, but …” Panic began to creep into Cloud’s voice. “I don’t think I have for a very long time.”

“You’re one of Hojo’s victims. I am too. By definition, we’re not normal. It’s okay, though. We can be not normal together and figure this out. Can I tell you my theory?”

Cloud inched slightly closer, and Sephiroth let him, tucking him closer until he was practically out of his chair and into Sephiroth’s. If his theory was correct, but Cloud felt safe with him, it might not be as bad as in the lab.

“Do you know what an incubus is?”

Cloud shook his head.

“It’s an imaginary creature—or so I thought—that feeds off of sexual energy. When that man … your master … used you, I know you didn’t want it, and you didn’t like it, but when he finished, you felt less hungry, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” he said in a small voice. A frightened tremor ran through him.

“I think Hojo turned you into something that needs sex in order to survive. I didn’t understand why, but last night when I was looking at your memories, I heard them saying that you had to remain loyal because you relied on your master to live. But you’re not feeling the urge to go back to him, are you?”

This time Cloud’s overlarge head shook almost violently. 

“They thought you were bonded to him, but you fought back and kept them from realizing. You didn’t let him own you. That was incredible, Cloud. You’re so strong.”

The man let out a soft groan at the sound of his name. “My name is Cloud,” he whispered.

“Yes, it is. Your name is Cloud, and you belong to yourself. You don’t have a master. But I think you need to eat.”

“I’m so hungry.”

“I know.” Sephiroth kept his voice soothing as he stroked Cloud’s hair. “Do you want me to feed you?”

“Yes,” he hissed.

That Cloud’s teeth were awfully sharp was the only further thought that passed through his head as Sephiroth leaned down and pressed his lips against Cloud’s. The touch was electric and his body surged with the sensations. Those sharp teeth carefully nipped at his lips as he pulled Cloud fully into his embrace. He broke away to gasp for air for only a few seconds before the incubus pulled him back. 

A vague thought about stories of incubi who left their victims drained and dead strolled through his thoughts, but he brushed it aside. Cloud hadn’t shown any potential for lethality in his memories—apart from in his combat training and the slaughter missions he was sent on, that was. The man twisted to straddle his lap and grind against him as they kissed. Lethal or not, Sephiroth decided he didn’t really care.

“Too much clothes,” Cloud whined, tugging at both of their shirts with little effect. Sephiroth had to take charge and push him back so he could pull first his shirt over his head, then Cloud’s.

Sephiroth bent his head to reach the man’s pale chest and dragged his tongue down it, pausing to circle a nipple. Cloud cried out, and Sephiroth quickly pulled away and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Shh, Cloud. The walls are cloth. Unless you want the entire camp barging in to see what’s going on, you need to be quiet.”

“It feels good,” he said around his hand. “It’s never felt good.”

That simple statement was almost enough to kill Sephiroth’s erection. It had never—It was with a much gentler touch that he moved his hand and replaced it with his lips. “I understand,” he said, pulling away to cup Cloud’s cheek and gaze into his gorgeous eyes. “I’m going to make you feel good, but quietly. Okay? Try your best to stay quiet? Cloud.”

Cloud blinked slowly, his pupils blown wide. “Try my best. Sephiroth.”

Hearing his name on the man’s lips had his desire surging back to life. He scooped Cloud up and carried him over to the cot, which was barely sturdy enough for a SOLDIER to sleep on, let alone fuck, but it was better than the floor. Maybe.

“You deserve better than this.” He unfastened Cloud’s pants and pulled them off, tossing them aside. They were swiftly followed by his own. Cloud spread his legs wide, one foot off the edge because it was too fucking narrow. “Shit, lube.” Cloud’s rapist had never used lube, unless one counted the blood from his whippings prior to being fucked, but that didn’t mean that Sephiroth was going to carry on with the status quo.

“Lube?”

“Lubricant. To make it slippery so it doesn’t hurt.”

Cloud frowned, then reached between his legs and pressed a finger into his ass. “I think it’s already slippery.”

Curious, Sephiroth mimicked the man’s action, pressing a single digit against his hole. It slipped in easily, gliding smoothly. “While I’m not pleased that this has been done to you,” he murmured as he began to thrust because Cloud clearly liked it, “I will admit that’s extremely convenient for war zone sex. If a little bit disturbing. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked as he pressed a second finger in. “We can try to work out a different solution.”

“No, please don’t stop.” Cloud pulled him down to kiss again. 

He would have preferred to take more time. He would have preferred a real bed. He would have preferred to not be in a tent. He _definitely_ would have preferred that Cloud hadn’t needed to shove the sheet into his own mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. The incubus was starving, however, and as soon as Sephiroth could convince himself that he had done his due diligence and stretched him enough, he shifted between Cloud’s legs.

Pressing into him was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Cloud was, without a doubt, designed for this, and Sephiroth couldn’t help but react accordingly. He placated his conscience with the fact that Cloud was _responding_. The blond writhed beneath him, thrusting up, using his long legs to encourage him to speed up or slow down or just stop for a moment and enjoy the connection. He hugged Sephiroth close, then pushed him back to be able to look him in the eyes. He pulled the sheet out of his mouth so they could kiss, then shoved it back in to contain a pleasured scream. 

In all of the memories Sephiroth had seen, Cloud simply lay there silently and took it, or knelt there and took it when it was his mouth being fucked. He was not, in any way whatsoever, an active participant. Nothing his master or Hojo did ever changed that.

Now, though … Sephiroth reached between them and gripped Cloud’s hard shaft, prompting another frantic attempt to muffle his reaction. He was trying so hard to be quiet as asked.

“First opportunity I get, we’re going somewhere you can scream to your heart’s content,” he whispered in the blond’s ear as he matched his strokes to his thrusts. “Do you want that?”

“Yes.” Cloud didn’t bother moving the sheet, and the word was barely audible. Sephiroth kissed his forehead. 

“Come for me, Cloud.”

Cloud pulled him down again, his impossibly tight grip making Sephiroth extremely glad that he was enhanced. The muffled cry in his ear was pure music, and he sank into the pleasure of Cloud’s orgasm. It was overwhelming in its intensity, and he couldn’t tell one sensation from the next, or even who was feeling what. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he was also coming, but it melded into what Cloud was feeling. He had to muffle his own cries with the pillow, and hoped he hadn’t been too loud.

When their bodies finally stilled, Sephiroth took a deep, shuddering breath as he slipped out. “Fuck. That felt good.”

Cloud pulled the sheet away just as the cot collapsed and he let out a startled shriek. Sephiroth could only laugh as he rolled over, taking Cloud with him so he wasn’t lying on the floor.

“Elite SOLDIER and incubus one, standard issue cot zero. Are you okay, Cloud? Do you feel better?”

“I feel full,” Cloud said in an awed tone.

“Different than before?”

“Yes. It was never enough, but this … thank you.”

There was a loud banging on the door. “General Sephiroth, are you okay? We heard a scream.”

“I’m fine,” Sephiroth said lazily, though he dragged a blanket over Cloud just in case. “Faulty equipment. Startled me.”

“Um, yes, sir. Do you need anything?”

Someone to bring his breakfast over from the desk so he didn’t have to move would be nice. “No, I’ll sort it out later.”

He listened to the footsteps fading away as he casually stroked Cloud’s body. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to move yet.

“Um, can I ask where we are?”

“Base camp S907. It’s that blue pin in the map over there.” Sephiroth pointed to the map of Wutai that was hanging from the tent frame.

“It’s a war zone, you said?”

“Yes, didn’t you realize? How _did_ you get past the perimeter?”

“I didn’t really notice there was one. I was more focussed on finding you like Mother said, so I was trying to avoid being noticed by anyone else. I could tell you were near. Was that bad?”

Sephiroth shrugged. “It’s a bit of a harsh realization that our security isn’t anywhere near what I expect it to be, but I’m glad you were able to get through. Shinra is at war with Wutai, which is where we are now. We’re hoping to end the war soon. Although, in light of recent events, I’m wondering how much I want to help them.”

“What do you mean?”

Sephiroth pushed himself up on one elbow. “Shinra did this to you, Cloud. In order to be able to kill me. Even if it wasn’t for that reason, what I saw in your memories … I can’t work for a company that would do that. I need to think.”

Cloud seemed to take that to mean that he didn’t want to talk anymore and fell silent. His own stomach, however, chose to make itself known a couple minutes later, and Sephiroth grumbled back at the loud rumble it issued. 

“I don’t want to move.” He pushed himself up anyway, but didn’t let go of Cloud. The incubus was small and light, and it was nothing to carry him over to the desk and sit down with him on his lap while he dug into the cold meal one-handed. “Short term plan,” he said between mouthfuls. “Officer’s showers will be empty this time of day. We’ll go get cleaned up after I eat. Zack got you a Third Class uniform, which will help as a bit of a disguise. I’ll protect you, but I’d rather not simply announce to Shinra and Hojo that I have their means of killing me if I can avoid it.”

***

At first he thought that Cloud was attempting to check him out, though it made little sense that he was being so furtive about it. He had been anything but shy about looking at his meal when they had pulled on their clothes after Sephiroth had finished eating. Yet, in the shower, he kept stealing quick glances over at him, then looking away as though he was embarrassed. It was when Sephiroth noticed him reading the label on one of the bottles from his toiletry kit that he realized what was going on.

“Shampoo,” he said, stepping closer and picking up the appropriate bottle. “For washing your hair.” He got Cloud to hold out his hand and doled some out for each of them. “Work it through like this.”

Cloud copied his demonstration, sudsing up his long hair. When wet from the shower, it was down to his lower back.

“Conditioner goes on after shampooing. I like to leave it in while I wash the rest of my body.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said, looking away in what appeared to be shame as Sephiroth worked the cream through his hair. “I don’t mean to be a burden.”

“Cloud.” He took the man by the chin and made him look at him. “You’re not a burden. You’ve been abused. I needed a lot of help when I left the lab, and I was treated far better than you. If you don’t know something, or you don’t understand, just ask. Body wash.” He held up another bottle. “For washing your body.”

“Makes sense.” Cloud gave him a small smile.

“What’s that on your back?” Sephiroth asked when Cloud was rinsing his hair. He had pulled it over his shoulder, leaving his back exposed as he combed his fingers through it.

“On my back?” He twisted around, but needed a mirror to see what Sephiroth was looking at.

“You’ve got a couple of strange marks. The skin’s a different colour—paler, but not like it’s scarred. It almost looks shiny.” He reached out and placed his hand between Cloud’s shoulder blades. “Just here.”

Cloud gave a loud gasp, and Sephiroth had to dive to catch him as his knees gave out.

“Shit, sorry, did I hurt you?”

He shook his head and regained his balance. “Didn’t hurt, but … like when you fed me.”

“Oh.” A glance down made Cloud’s arousal clear. “Interesting … hungry for a snack?”

“I don’t want to make you.”

“Nonsense. You’ve been on what seems like essentially half-rations your entire time as an incubus, and went several days without anything at all. It will take time to figure out how frequently you need to feed, but for now, I think it would be good for your health to eat as often as you can.” Sephiroth nudged Cloud towards the wall, trailing his hand over the marks on his back, gently this time. “Okay?”

Cloud gave a shuddering moan and his knees trembled again, but he remained upright as he nodded. Sephiroth grinned and sank to his knees, not caring about the hard tiles. He assumed that Cloud would need a lot of attention for at least a few days while his body adjusted to the change. Sort of like how a SOLDIER who had gone without food would gorge himself. As he kissed his way down Cloud’s stomach, he reaffirmed to himself that he was more than happy to offer himself up as a meal.

Sephiroth didn’t tease. That would be something to explore later when Cloud wasn’t so off balance, along with those intriguing marks on his back, assuming he continued to let Sephiroth feed him. He had a feeling that Cloud would very much enjoy having the marks touched during sex. For the time being, he focussed on giving Cloud what was apparently also a brand new experience, though that didn’t surprise him after realizing that it had never once felt good for him. Of course his rapist hadn’t ever given him a blowjob. 

He was grateful for the sounds of the shower that would help to cover the noises Cloud was trying desperately to hold back, but was fairly sure that anyone passing by close enough would guess at what was going on. Praying to any gods listening for privacy, Sephiroth put all his skills to work in bringing Cloud to his second climax of the morning. He had to hold the incubus up by the hips when he reached it, ensuring that he didn’t fall as Sephiroth swallowed his release. It tasted _shockingly_ good. While he didn’t have the most experience, and was aware that everyone tasted slightly different, he had never expected to actually enjoy the taste of semen. 

Cloud clung to him when Sephiroth let his softened member slip out of his mouth and got to his feet. 

“Doing okay?” he asked after rinsing his mouth. “Good snack?”

“Really good,” the man said dazedly.

“Wonderful.” Sephiroth dipped his head down and kissed Cloud gently, then turned the shower off. “Should get out before we end up with cold water.”

“It’s nice. Hot water.”

He stilled for a moment and took a deep breath to get his anger under control before grabbing their towels. “Yes, it’s quite nice.”

After spending far too long getting Cloud into the uniform—he had a strong suspicion that it wasn’t all due to his training and that he simply did not want clothes—he led the way back to the tent. He needed to figure out how he was going to explain Cloud’s sudden appearance. He couldn’t hide him for long. He doubted he’d even succeed at hiding the fact that they were having sex for much longer. Secrets of that nature never lasted long in the camp, and especially wouldn’t considering how vocal Cloud was. He was mildly concerned about what Angeal would say. Although Cloud had consented, and needed it, it wouldn’t surprise him if Angeal declared it dishonourable. His criteria for honour was often confusing.

“General Sephiroth!” 

Sephiroth turned to see Zack sprinting towards him.

“I’m really sorry, sir, but Angeal says there’s an emergency and he needs you in Command ASAP.”

“Shit.” He looked down at Cloud, waging an internal debate. Theoretically, he would be safe if he left him in the tent. More rest would probably do him good. But he rather doubted that Cloud would _feel_ safe being left alone. And he wouldn’t be able to tell him if he needed to feed. Depending on the nature of the emergency, he could be occupied for a while. “Come with me,” he said, making his decision. 

“Is it okay?”

“It’ll have to be. Just direct any questions you get asked to me. Don’t try to explain anything yourself.”

Angeal was barking orders to a squad of cavalry when they arrived, and the men ran for their chocobos as soon as he dismissed them. “We’ve lost all contact with Genesis and his unit,” he said before heading inside.

“Shit,” he said again. He followed, but stopped in the entryway. There was no way he could justify allowing Cloud into Command with them without taking the time to explain. “Zack, this is Cloud. Wait out here with him and guard him with your life. Don’t leave him alone and don’t ask him any questions. If there’s a problem, call for me immediately.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Cloud, I’ll just be through that door. You’ll be safe out here.”

“Okay.” Cloud’s hand made an abortive jerk towards him, but he clasped them together instead.

Hoping Angeal wasn’t looking, he cupped Cloud’s cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. Blue eyes fluttered shut at the contact. “If you need me, I’ll make it work.”

He forced himself to let go and quickly made for the office, refusing to let himself look back lest he just decide to abandon all protocols. Cloud would be fine. He hoped.

“Situation report,” he said as soon as the door swung shut behind him.


	4. The Mystery SOLDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zack talks a lot and Cloud learns about different things that can be bumped together.

“SOLDIER Second Class, Zack Fair.” The spiky-haired man held out his hand. When Cloud cautiously held out his own, it was grabbed and shaken up and down. It was a vaguely familiar gesture, like maybe he had seen or done it a long time ago. It wasn’t unpleasant at all, but it was nothing like touching Sephiroth. His cheek still felt warm where Sephiroth had stroked it.

“Cloud,” he said, wondering if he was supposed to have a longer name. Sephiroth had told him that his clothes were a Third Class uniform as he was helping him with all the complicated parts. Maybe a ranking system?

“Nice to meet you. Might as well sit down, I think they’re gonna be a while.” 

Cloud almost sat on the floor, but Zack patted the spot next to him as he sat. Right. Furniture. Sephiroth had let him sit on a chair in his tent. It was probably normal to be allowed. Mother had always said that the way he was treated wasn’t right. He couldn’t hear her to know if _this_ way was right or not, but it certainly felt a lot better as he sat down in the chair. Like he wasn’t just a specimen.

“So, Cloud, are you new in SOLDIER? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I don’t know all the Thirds, but I’m sure I would have noticed your hair. It’s nearly as long as Sephiroth’s. How do you fight with it so long? I’ve always wondered how Sephiroth manages. I’ve been thinking of growing mine out a bit, but I think I’d go insane trying to keep it under control if it was _that_ long. There was this issue of the Silver Elite newsletter that said he goes through a whole bottle of shampoo and conditioner every time he washes it. Apparently it was formulated specifically for him by the R&D department and has like a million different scents so it smells different every time he flicks it around.”

Cloud could only do his best to follow along with what Zack was saying. Shampoo was what they had washed their hair with. Sephiroth had given him some from his own bottle. Was it special? He lifted a section of hair to his nose and sniffed. It did smell nice. Like Sephiroth. He wiggled in his seat, wishing he hadn’t been separated from him. Even when it wasn’t to feed him, he really liked being close and the way the man would touch him.

“Hey, hello in there, you okay?”

“Hmm?” Cloud dropped his hair and looked up to see Zack leaning towards him curiously. Oh, he was probably supposed to say something. But what? “Not the whole bottle.” He realized how dumb it sounded the moment the words came out. Sephiroth was easier to talk to.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“He didn’t use the whole bottle.” Zack didn’t look any less confused. “When we washed our hair. He gave me this much.” Cloud drew a circle on his palm to show how much the shampoo had covered. “I think he used the same.”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You showered with General Sephiroth? _The_ General Sephiroth?”

“Wasn’t I supposed to? He said to go with him.”

Zack stared at him with wide eyes. “Are you really a Third Class? Oh, snap, I got that uniform for _you_ , didn’t I? Duh. I’m such an idiot sometimes. Have you been undercover or something? Is that why I don’t know you? You’re definitely a SOLDIER; you’ve got the mako glow—holy fuck, your eyes are just like his, but blue. Who—right, shit, no questions. Sorry. Don’t tell him I asked all that, okay? I don’t actually know him that well and I don’t want to make a bad impression. I was so shocked earlier when he actually knew my name. Nearly swooned. I’ll buy you a drink next rec night if you don’t.”

Zack paused and appeared to be waiting for another response. How was he supposed to know what to say when the man talked so quickly about things he had never heard of? “Yes?” he said, hoping for the best. 

It seemed to be the right response. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief when Zack smiled. “Awesome. You’re a life saver.”

Cloud was stumped once more when Zack held out his hand again, but this time with his fist closed. It wasn’t an attack, but he had no idea how to respond.

“Don’t do fist bumps?”

“Fist bumps?”

Zack took Cloud’s hand and curled his fingers into a fist, then held it up before punching it gently with his own. “Means we’re friends.”

“Friends …”

“What backwater hell are you from that they don’t have fist bumps? Argh, sorry. No questions. I’m from Gongaga, though I haven’t been back since I left to join SOLDIER. Gongaga’s got a reactor, toads, and not much else. I was totally behind the times when I got to Midgar, so don’t worry, I get it. You’ll catch on quick. If you’re feeling lost, just ask. Us folk from the boonies have to stick together, hey?”

Cloud bobbed his head in agreement. He had studied Midgar and reactor layout extensively and had trained in VR simulations of them in case he had to go there to kill Sephiroth. He didn’t have a clue about backwaters or boonies, but he liked the idea of sticking together when he didn’t know what to do. He liked the idea of a friend. Was Sephiroth his friend too? They hadn’t done fist bumps, so maybe not. But for now … “I can ask questions?”

“For sure! The no questions order was for me, not you, so ask away.”

“What’s rec night?”

“A time-honoured tradition here at the good old S907, where twice a month the powers that be honour our loyalty and hard work with the gift of an outdated movie and enough booze to get even SOLDIERs wasted.”

Zack’s answers were good at creating new questions. Cloud wasn’t sure if he dared to ask for clarification, or if that would just lead to more questions. He decided to try a new question, and hoped it would have an easier to understand answer. “What class is Sephiroth?”

Zack’s eyes went wide again. “You don’t know? How—no, no questions. Damn, you have no idea how hard this is. He’s First Class. Him, Angeal—that’s the guy in there with him, and another guy named Genesis are considered the elite. Better than the regular First Classes. You seriously don’t know that?”

Cloud shook his head. “I guess it wasn’t relevant.”

“But …”

The way Zack was looking at him was disheartening. It had probably been a bad question to ask. He probably realized he was stupid, like Professor Hojo and Master always said. He wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. Cloud pulled his knees up to his chest, holding them like he often did when he was alone in his cell to make himself feel better. He missed Mother’s voice. She would have known it was a bad question.

“Dude, are you crying? Shit, I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”

He hadn’t realized how awful it would be not hearing her. It had been fine while Sephiroth was with him, but now he was gone too. He tried calling out to her, hoping that she had been wrong for the first time and that he just needed to try hard enough.

“Hey, Cloud, buddy, snap out of it.”

Something shook him, and the world shifted back into focus. Cloud started when he realized how close Zack’s face was to his own.

“You zoned out on me again. Are you okay? How can I help? I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I was just shocked, you know?”

The door Sephiroth had gone through clicked open, and Cloud’s heart leapt at the sight of him. He wanted to go to him. To touch him. To take off the stupid, itchy clothes that felt like suffocating and let him touch all over again. He wanted to feel his lips on his own and the weight of his body curled around him. 

He trembled and squeezed his legs tighter in an attempt to hold still. 

“I need to check on him,” Sephiroth was saying. “Just get the initial report done up and I’ll be back in a minute.” Then he was crouched by Cloud’s side, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Cloud, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what happened, sir. He was fine, then he curled up and started crying and it didn’t seem like he heard anything I was saying until I shook him.”

“What’s wrong?” Sephiroth’s touch was soothing, and the void in his chest faded a tiny bit.

“Mother,” he whispered. “I’m stupid and I miss Mother. She would have told me not to ask it.”

“What did you ask?”

He ducked his head down and hid his face behind his knees, not wanting to make Sephiroth ashamed of him.

“What did he ask?”

“What class you are,” Zack replied.

“I see. Was Zack surprised that you didn’t know and that made you feel embarrassed?”

“Mother would have known it was a bad question.”

“It wasn’t a bad question, Cloud. It was a perfectly good question to ask. I used to ask so many questions that surprised people because they thought I should already know the answers. But the fact that they were surprising made them all the more important. Everyone assumed I already knew and so never would have explained if I didn’t ask. I still need to ask things like that sometimes, so don’t be embarrassed. Did Zack answer?”

Cloud cautiously raised his head, blinking away his tears. “Yes.”

Sephiroth’s thumb swept under his eyes brushing the wetness away. “Good. And so now you know and can start coming up with a new question to surprise him. Not knowing something doesn’t make you stupid. It just means that you have things to learn.” He paused for a moment, then said, “I’m sorry you miss Mother. It must be so hard not being able to hear her.”

“I tried calling for her. Really hard. But it didn’t work.”

“Oh. Is that—” Sephiroth looked like he was going to say something more, but then gave his head a shake. “That’s too bad, but you’ll be okay without her. She knew that you would be when she sent you to me. You're not alone anymore.”

“Sephiroth, I need you to sign off on these orders.” The man Zack said was called Angeal sounded angry, and he hugged his knees a little tighter.

“We’re almost finished in there,” Sephiroth said, cupping his cheek again. “Are you okay to wait here for just a little while longer? Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m fine.” That wasn’t entirely true. Now that he could recognize his urge to feed for what it was, Cloud knew that at least another snack would be very nice to have. But he didn’t _need_ it, and he had already disrupted so much.

“Okay. I’ll be as fast as I can.”

He wasn’t sure what came over him, but when Sephiroth stood, Cloud held out his hand in a fist the way Zack had done. For a few moments, Sephiroth just stared at it, then he shrugged and bumped his fist against Cloud’s. Cloud couldn’t contain his wide smile. Two friends!

“Did Zack teach you that?”

“Yes. He said it means friends.”

Sephiroth gave a considering nod. “Indeed it does.”

When Sephiroth disappeared behind the door again, Zack was staring once more. 

“What. The. Fuck. You got General Sephiroth to fist bump you. Who the hell are you?”

He frowned in confusion. “My name is Cloud.” He decided that he would absolutely refuse to respond to Specimen C from now on. His name was Cloud.

Zack groaned and slumped back in his chair. “The curiosity is literally going to kill me,” he moaned. “I need a drink. At least a coffee. Want anything? I guess if I’m guarding you, Sephiroth probably doesn’t want me taking you to the mess tent without an okay, but I can nab a grunt and make him go. Rank has its perks. Mind you, the coffee’s more along the lines of battery acid than coffee, but if you drink enough of it, you kinda get used to it. Last time I had leave, I went to my favourite coffee shop under the plate and got a cup of Mideel beans roasted in store that morning. Heaven on Gaia, I swear. You’ve _never_ had coffee like that. And it might as well have been a cup of boiled boot leather, I was so used to what we get here. I can’t _wait_ for this war to be over. So, coffee?”

“When do you breathe?”

He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. “Haha, my mom always used to yell at me to slow down and think before I speak, but the words just come out and next thing you know, I’m six tangents from Sunday with no idea how I got there.”

“I think we have the opposite problem.”

“Just throw something at me if I get rambling and you want me to shut up.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve just …” Cloud finally loosened his grip on his legs a bit. “No one’s ever talked to me so much. I don’t understand what you’re saying most of the time. But I like listening. Coffee’s a drink?”

“Oh, Cloud. I’ll—no, I can’t do it. I can’t let your first coffee experience be with the swill they give us here. You’d think I’m crazy for drinking the stuff and a monster for making you try. But Kunsel’s got a supplier—I’m pretty sure black market. I’ll talk to him about getting some good beans.”

“You don’t need to do that. I probably can’t have it.” How was he supposed to explain that he was the actual monster? He doubted coffee would be any better than what he had tried earlier. 

“Crazy diet or something? Don’t let Sephiroth completely dictate what you can and can’t have. Angeal’s _all_ about eating healthy and proper nutritional balance and I’m like, I get it, but sometimes you just want a lousy cupcake or six. You know? Is he your mentor like Angeal’s mine?”

“Umm …”

“Does he _know_ the pain he’s causing me with this no questions bullshit!? Actual physical pain.” Zack slumped dramatically again.

Cloud reached over and placed his hand on Zack’s shoulder, hoping that other people liked the gesture as much as he did. “I’m sorry. I’ll ask him if you can know once he figures out what to say. I don’t like not being able to answer, either, but he said he’d protect me and I don’t want to make him angry. And … I don’t really know the answers. Everything’s really confusing right now, and Mother …” He trailed off, wondering if they actually understood about Mother. Was a voice that only existed in your head strange? She had known about Sephiroth, so Cloud had assumed that Sephiroth also knew her, but it seemed like maybe he didn’t.

Zack drew him out of his thoughts again. “It’s just, he fist bumped you, Cloud. It’s crazy. Angeal and Genesis are his best friends, and I’d die of shock if he gave them a fist bump.”

“I think it confused him,” he offered.

“Yeah, but he figured it out. Wish I’d caught it on camera. I could make a mint selling it to the Silver Elite.”

“You mentioned that before. What’s the Silver Elite?”

“Oh, shit, you are in for a wild ride, Blondie. Buckle up.” Zack pulled a PHS out of his pocket and started scrolling through messages.

Learning about the Silver Elite—and the other fan clubs that various SOLDIERs had—quickly turned into a lesson on how to use a PHS. Zack had been surprised again when Cloud didn’t know what to do when he handed it over for him to read through the mails from the clubs, but Cloud tried his best to remember Sephiroth’s words. He wasn’t stupid. Zack didn’t act like it, at least. Once he got over his surprise that Cloud had never used one before, he just started showing him the functions and letting him try them out. It even had games on it. Somehow he couldn’t imagine Professor Hojo or Master having games on theirs.

A strange itch in the back of his mind drew his attention from the rhythm game that he was apparently good at. When he looked up, Sephiroth was standing in front of him, looking amused. 

“Having fun?” he asked.

“Um, yes.” He vaguely registered Zack taking the PHS out of his hands and saying something, but it was hard to notice anything other than Sephiroth. “I’m hungry,” he whispered.

Sephiroth nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. It felt so good. “Angeal, I’m counting on you to issue the orders. There are some things I need to take care of with Cloud before we can go.”

Cloud’s eyes flicked to the big man standing behind Sephiroth when he spoke. “All right. Zack, gear up and be ready to move out in an hour.”

“Yes, sir. See you later, Cloud.”

See him later? Cloud was distracted from his hunger momentarily and nodded happily. Zack was nice.

The walk back to the tent took far too long. “I don’t understand,” he said. “I’ve never felt hungry like this. I was so full before, and—”

“Shh, don’t panic. I’m sure there are reasons. I wonder if perhaps the fact that you both wanted and enjoyed it triggered something. Like your body recognized that it can get what it actually needs, and wants to ensure that it continues. You are … affecting me very strongly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I didn’t mean it in a negative way. It’s just, according to what I know of the folklore, incubi have a certain allure or thrall to attract their … victims. You didn’t harm me at all—I don’t think so, at least—but you do have an effect on me, especially now that you’re hungry again.”

Sephiroth slammed the door to his tent open and swore. “Forgot about the cot. Oh well, I assume you don’t want to wait for a new one.”

“No.” Cloud was so aroused that it hurt, and he was having trouble remaining upright. His thighs felt wet from whatever the fluid he produced was.

“A new one probably wouldn’t survive, anyway.”

With no further delay, Sephiroth made quick work of the numerous belts and straps that he had put on him earlier. It was all supposedly a part of the uniform, and he would attract attention if he wasn’t wearing it properly, but Cloud felt justified in his protests now that Sephiroth could clearly see how inconvenient they were. Sephiroth’s clothes were hardly better, but at least he bent down so Cloud could kiss him while he got out of them. Kissing felt so nice, and had the added benefit of helping him stay quiet the way Sephiroth wanted.

When Sephiroth finally kicked his pants aside, he hoisted Cloud up so their groins were pressed together. Cloud moaned into his mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist, gripping him tightly and hoping they would never have to let go. Sephiroth walked towards the desk and fumbled around a bit before sinking into his chair with Cloud straddling him.

“Let’s hope the chair is sturdier than the cot,” he mumbled around Cloud’s mouth.

Cloud had expected Sephiroth to bend him over the side of the desk, and while the idea of that position filled him with dread, he thought he could maybe handle it if it was Sephiroth doing it. Instead, however, he urged Cloud up onto his knees and shifted beneath him. A hand at his hip nudged him downwards, and he made sure that his voice was still firmly muffled by Sephiroth’s tongue in his mouth as he was penetrated again. 

The hand at his hip encouraged him to move at the pace he wanted while the other one touched his back in the spot Sephiroth had pointed out in the shower. He couldn’t recall anyone ever saying anything about his back, but there was definitely something there that felt incredible when it was touched. It made him feel dizzy with pleasure.

There was something very exciting about being the one in control. Cloud swiftly realized that he got to choose the pace and the angle, and once he figured out how, it was incredible to be able to move his hips the exact way he wanted. Sephiroth’s hands only assisted with his movements. They didn’t control. A second realization soon followed. Sephiroth probably _could_ still be in control, like Master always was, but he was choosing not to. Cloud had seen the materia in his armlet and sword. He even had Stop, and he hadn’t been given the ribbon the Professor said he would wear when he was sent to fight Sephiroth. So he could use it to hurt him if he didn’t obey. He stilled.

“You okay?” Sephiroth asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

“You wouldn’t make me, would you?” he asked quietly.

“You mean, if you decide you don’t want this? No, I won’t make you. I would be concerned because you need to feed, but I would let you say no.”

What a funny idea. Master had never cared that he didn’t want it. “Would you do the same if you didn’t want to?”

“I absolutely would. I’m your willing meal, Cloud, don’t ever worry about that.”

Cloud grinned and tucked his face down into Sephiroth’s neck, inhaling the scent of his hair. It really was nice. “My name is Cloud.”

Sephiroth just laughed and stroked his back again before sliding his hands down to his ass and urging him to move again. “Yes, it is.”

***

Cloud grumbled when he was moved off of Sephiroth’s lap and forced to stand. He didn’t open his eyes.

“I know. I’m sorry. You must be exhausted, but we have to go. You can sleep in the helicopter.” Sephiroth’s hands were on him, wiping him down with a cold cloth, then those obnoxious clothes were going on again. “Angeal and I need to go find out what happened to Genesis and complete his mission.”

“Your friend?”

“Yes, he was injured and had difficulty recovering a while ago, and now he’s gone missing, so we’re worried about him.”

Cloud rubbed at his eyes, trying to force himself out of his stupor. It didn’t work very well, but he was able to be a bit more cooperative with the clothes. He hadn’t known Zack for very long, but he knew he would want to help him if he needed it. 

“Can you fight?” Sephiroth asked as he picked up Cloud’s knives.

Cloud took them in trembling hands. “Do I have to?”

“No, but the area we’re going to is dangerous. Before we lost contact, Genesis reported higher numbers of enemies than he had been expecting. I’ll protect you as best I can, but will you be able to defend yourself if necessary?” Sephiroth pulled on his own clothes as he spoke, then attached his long sword to his back. 

“Yes. I just don’t think I like killing people.” He had felt awful after leaving Master. Remembering what their corpses looked like had kept him from sleeping much, even after he would collapse from exhaustion. Mother had said to do it, and he knew she was right, but the soldiers had never hurt him. Stabbing Master had been rather fun, though, now that he thought about it.

Sephiroth nodded and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly. “Okay. You don’t have to kill anyone. Just defend yourself if you need to.” He stood up straight and took Cloud’s hand, leading him back out.


End file.
